My Guardian Angel
by Princess Dash
Summary: This is the Story of Rainbow and Fluttershy and their Sisterly bond. But Rainbow isn't always around it seems, but Fluttershy isn't alone...
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in a town called South Ponyville. there lived four mares.

The first was named, Rainbow Cartman. She was a sky blue Pegasus along with Magenta eyes and a messy Rainbow mane and tail. She wore a a red jacket, yellow mittens, a blue hat with a yellow puff ball on top, brown pants, black shoes, and white socks.

The second was, Twilight Marsh. She was an Alicorn with a Lavender coat and purple eyes and a straight Blue, Pink. and Purple mane and Tail. She wore a brown jacket with a red collar, a blue hat with a red puffball and rim, and blue jeans and black shoes.

The Third was Rarity Brovloski. She was a white Unicorn with deep blue eyes with a Curly Purple mane and Tail, She wore a greenish lime hat, a bright orange jacket, dark green pants, and lime-green mittens and black shoes.

and The final Mare was named Princess Rainbow McCormick. She was an Alicorn who had a sky blue coat but with Bright Pink eyes and a Rainbow mane and a Bright pink tail. She wore an orange parka, orange pants and brown gloves and black shoes.

But Rainbow was special, She had been born an Alicorn so, she lived in a castle along with her younger sister, Fluttershy McCormick.

Twilight had an Older brother named Shining Marsh.

and Rarity had a Younger sister named Sweetie Brovloski.

All in all. They were all Happy mares and Foals, and this is the Story of Rainbow and Fluttershy's life.


	2. Chapter 2

It was an ordinary day in the town of South Ponyville. The four mares were standing at they're bus stop, talking about stuff that might have happened within the town or stuff they might have done the day before.

"I was stuck babysitting, Sweetie." Rarity told.

Rainbow was looking out for the bus like she always did. She never really wanted to talk. She preferred to listen to music on her electronics or draw a little sketch.

"Babysitting? that sounds hard." Twilight replied.

"It was. even more so with Sweetie's demands." Rarity spoke once more.

"Yeah. i'm lucky i have no siblings." Rainbow Cartman spoke up.

"Shut it." Twilight and Rarity replied in union.

The three broke into an argument then. Rainbow sighed and watched as the bus pulled up and the doors opened.

"WAIT!"

Rainbow looked to the new voice and found it was Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy? What are you doing?" Rainbow asked.

"I have school now too." Fluttershy said as she followed her older sibling.

Fluttershy was once home schooled but after a while, her parents decided it was time for her to go to a public school.

"Oh right. well, you stay close to me for now okay?" Rainbow asked gently.

"Yes." Fluttershy replied.

Rainbow was VERY protective of her younger sister and she didn't want her to turn out like they're parents, whom Fought and Screamed and basically scarred they're children.

"Come on. we don't want to be late." Rainbow said as they climbed onto the bus.

And so, Fluttershy and Rainbow and her friends began they're journey to school.

"Rainbow. I don't wanna go back home!"

Rainbow looked at her Sister as she could see tears in her eyes.

"Hey. it'll be okay Flutters. Don't forget you have your big Sister right here." Rainbow assured.

Fluttershy scooted closer to her Sister in fear as the bus driver scolded them.

"No Movement while the bus is in Motion!"

Rainbow wrapped her wing around Fluttershy as the bus continued its Journey. 

That day after school, Rainbow was walking Fluttershy home, and all she could think was what they're parents were gonna fight about that night.

They walked into the door of they're home and saw they're parents passed out on the couch.

"Of course." Rainbow mumbled.

"Rainbow? Why do Mommy and Daddy fight?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't know Fluttershy."

Rainbow saw guards coming they're way.

The maids took off Rainbow's parka and hung it up on a hook.

"Come on Fluttershy. lets get you ready for dinner."

Fluttershy followed behind her sister as Rainbow helped her clean up, brush her mane and tail and helped her get dressed.

"Alright, that should do it." Rainbow said.

Rainbow wore a Bright pink gown with Rainbow accents and a Rainbow tiara.

Fluttershy wore a light green gown with an Emerald necklace.

"Come on. We don't want Mom and Dad to yell at us." Rainbow said, taking Fluttershy's hoof and walking her to the dining room where they're Mother and Father sat at each end.

Rainbow and Fluttershy took their seats as the dinner was placed in front of them.

"How was your Day Girls?" Mother asked.

"It was fine Mom. just your ordinary day at school." Rainbow answered.

"Yes. i feel the same." Fluttershy answered.

"That's good." Father answered.

So, the rest of the dinner was Pretty silent besides the Parents asking a Question every once in a while.

Then Bed time came and Rainbow was the one to put Fluttershy to bed.

"Alright Fluttershy. time for Dreamland." Rainbow said.

Rainbow put Fluttershy on her back and walked to her Bedroom.

"Rainbow. I'm scared." Fluttershy said.

"Don't be. I'll be in my bedroom if you need me." Rainbow said as she walked to the door.

"Goodnight Fluttershy. I'll See you in the morning for school okay?" Rainbow asked.

"Okay. Goodnight." Fluttershy said as she watched Rainbow go out the door.

Fluttershy walked to her window and bowed her head.

"Please. Rainbow. i ask this all the time but please let tomorrow be a good day. Please..."


	3. Chapter 3

One day, Rainbow and her sister were going to Rarity's house for a Playdate. Fluttershy was good friends with Sweetie Belle. So, it only seemed fair that she came along.

The carriage rolled up as Rainbow and her sister bounced in their seats, The cyan alicorn watched with a humored expression as she turned and opened the door.

"Remember Fluttershy, be nice." Rainbow warned.

"Yes, i know." Fluttershy answered.

Rainbow walked up the walkway and knocked on Rarity's door.

"Coming!"

A few seconds later, a white Unicorn opened the door.

"Rainbow! you came!" Rarity said.

"Yes and i have Fluttershy with me so she can play with Sweetie." Rainbow replied.

"Alright. Come in." Rarity said, moving aside so the two could enter.

"So where is Sweetie anyway?" Rainbow asked.

"She's in her room. Fluttershy, you can go on up if you want." Rarity answered.

Fluttershy nodded and walked up the stairs.

"Alright Rarity, whats going on?" Rainbow asked.

"Cartman wants us to play Heros and that includes you." Rarity answered.

"What?" Rainbow replied.

"You heard me, Rainbow Cartman, wants us to Play Superhero's" Rarity repeated.

Rainbow didn't know what to think. Fluttershy needed her and if she spent too much time playing Heros. She might lose her.

"I'll think about it." Rainbow answered.

So, the rest of the day was spent chatting and watching they're siblings.

"Alright, Fluttershy. We need to get home." Rainbow said.

"Aww, just a few more minutes?" Fluttershy begged.

"No, We can come back another day Fluttershy." Rainbow said as she let Fluttershy give her goodbyes.

"Bye, Sweetie. i can't wait for out next playdate." Fluttershy said.

"Bye Bye." Sweetie said.

Rainbow and Fluttershy then walked out to the Carriage and climbed inside.

"Where to My Ladies?" A Guard asked.

"The Palace please." Rainbow said.

The guards then began the journey. but as they were riding, Rainbow saw Fluttershy looking down.

"Aww, What's wrong Flutters?" Rainbow asked.

"Rainbow? Do you think i have a Guardian Angel?" Fluttershy asked.

Rainbow didn't know how to answer this one.

"I'm sure you do Fluttershy, you just can't see them." Rainbow replied.

"I want to meet them." Fluttershy said.

Rainbow soon grew an idea.

"You will when you need them. I promise." Rainbow said.

They soon arrived at The Palace and they clibed out of the Carriage.

"Alright. time to get ready for Dinner."

So after Dinner and putting Fluttershy to bed, Rainbow walked to her room and saw her Sewing supplies.

"You will meet her Fluttershy. You will." Rainbow spoke.

Rainbow began to work on an outfit, She was one to make her sister happy. no matter what and if it meant playing as her Guardian Angel, then thats what she had to do.

When the outfit was done, Rainbow looked at it in the Mirror.

It had a, Dark purple cloak with a Pink eighth note attached to a spring on the top. a pink-purple mixed shirt with a 'M' the same pink as the Eighth Note on the front. Dark lime green gloves and Black boots, and to finish it off. a plain black mask.

Rainbow could soon hear the tension of they're parents having a fight and soon enough, She heard Fluttershy's cries for Comfort.

"Show time."

Fluttershy hid under her blankets on her Bed, awating her sisters comfort. Instead, she heard the sound of a Window opening.

"Fluttershy..." A raspy voice spoke.

Fluttershy peeked from under her blankets only to find a cloaked pony in her room.

"Fluttershy, i know you are there. i won't hurt you." The Pony said.

"Who are you?" Fluttershy asked.

"I am Mystery Note, your Guardian Angel." Mystery answered.

"I have a Guardian Angel?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes, i have heard you asking and crying and i have decided to come to you." Mystery answered.

Fluttershy began to cry from Happiness and she hugged her Angel.

"Thank you. Thank you so much!" Fluttershy cried.

"Its okay. I'll be here as long as you need me."

Mystery then wrapped her cloak around the buttercream colored foal.

"Shh, It's okay. i'm right here." Mystery assurred her.

Fluttershy calmed down as she heard her Parents settle down.

"Looks like my work is done." Mystery said.

"Wait! will i ever see you again?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes, when you call my name. i'll come." Mystery said as she disappeared.

Fluttershy climbed into bed as she could feel her Guardian Angel watching over her, soothing her to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

That next Morning, Fluttershy jolted up in bed. She wanted to tell Rainbow all about her Guardian Angel! Fluttershy rushed out her bedroom door and ran up and down the halls, until she arrived at a Rainbow striped door.

She knocked and waited for a repsonse.

"Come in."

Fluttershy opened the door and saw Rainbow watching her TV.

"Good morning Fluttershy. did you sleep well last night?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes. that's what i came to you about." Fluttershy replied.

"Well, i'm all ears." Rainbow told.

"Do you remember how i asked if i had a Guardian Angel?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes. i remember." Rainbow replied.

"It turns out i do. She came to me last night. She told me that she had been hearing my cries and questions and she came to me. she also said if i needed her all i needed to do was to call her name." Fluttershy explained.

"Well, she sounds very kind and the perfect Angel for a Filly like you." Rainbow teased.

"Rainbow. we need to get ready for school." Fluttershy said, bluntly.

"Oh shoot! you are right!" Rainbow said.

Rainbow then began to look through her wardrobe and when she was dressed, she came out wearing a pure white Tank Top with deep blue pants.

"Alright. while i am getting ready i want you to go find something to wear." Rainbow said.

"Okay!" Fluttershy said before rushing to her room.

So once Rainbow and Fluttershy were ready, they were about to head out the door before a Guard blocked they're way.

"Woah there, I am Sorry my ladies. but your Parents have requested you stay home for Family time." The Guard said.

"Well, you tell Mom and Dad that we need education and they can wait until tonight for Family time." Rainbow said.

She pushed the Guard away and walked out the door with Fluttershy.

"Alright, you can bring them!" a Shout was heard.

"Oh dear."

Rainbow and Fluttershy were making the Journey to the bus stop when Fluttershy looked scared.

"Fluttershy, don't worry about Mom and Dad. they'll be fine." Rainbow assured.

"But what if they yell or scream at us?" Fluttershy said, her voice cracking.

"Fluttershy, everything will be okay, i promise. I won't let you get hurt." Rainbow told her.

"Okay Rainbow." Fluttershy said as they arrived at the bus Stop.

"Hey Rainbow." they all said.

"Hey Girls." Rainbow replied.

"What happened at home?" Rarity asked.

"Well, a guard stopped me and Fluttershy on our way out and said that we had to stay home for Family Time" Rainbow explained.

"Why didn't you listen?!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Because i don't wanna be suspended." Rainbow said simply.

They all sighed and let Rainbow be. The bus soon pulled up and they climbed in, Rainbow didn't notice her Parents running after them but it was too late.

The bus doors had closed.

"Rainbow! I see Mom and Dad!" Fluttershy exclaimed.

"What?!" Rainbow said, looking where Fluttershy was looking.

Rainbow glared at They're parents, and the glare they were giving said when they got home they were so grounded. but Rainbow didn't care. She and Fluttershy needed education. Rainbow was willing to Fight for what she needed or wanted.

But she had a job to do, Protect Fluttershy.


	5. Chapter 5

After School, Rainbow and her friends were walking home when Twilight spoke up.

"I still can't believe you did that."

Rainbow looked at Twilight with an annoyed Expression.

"Twilight. now is not the time to be focusing on MY actions! i am trying to ensure Fluttershy's safety from my Parents!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Rainbow, i don't like when you shout."

Rainbow looked to the voice and realized it was Fluttershy.

"I'm sorry Flutters. i'm just stressed is all." Rainbow said.

After making sure everypony got home safely. Rainbow and Fluttershy soon made the journey to they're home, but when they opened the doors they were met with the glares of they're parents.

"I must say i am VERY dissapointed in you both!" Mother spoke.

"How DARE you NOT be with your Family! YOU ARE BOTH GROUNDED!" Father claimed.

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR WANTING BE SMART WHEN I GROW UP!" Rainbow exclaimed.

Fluttershy gasped and ran off to her room.

"I am dissapointed in YOU!" Rainbow said pointing to her parents.

"ALL YOU DO IS FIGHT AND SCREAM! AND I AM TIRED OF IT!" Rainbow shouted.

Mother and Father had no idea what to think, they watched as they're daughter ran off to her bedroom to cool down.

Fluttershy was crying in her bed after her sister shouted at the top of her lungs.

She always hated when her sister grew angry, She is loving and Sweet to her, but when it came to they're parents, Rainbow was a Monster.

"Fluttershy"

Fluttershy squeaked in surprise and hid under her blankets.

"Fluttershy, it's ok. it's only me."

Fluttershy gently peeked from under her blankets and saw a cloaked Pony standing in the room.

"Guardian Angel!" Fluttershy yelled.

Fluttershy rushed and embraced her Guardian Angel.

"Fluttershy, it's okay. Everything will be okay." Mystery assured.

"I don't know Guardian Angel, my parents screaming and now Rainbow joining them, i'm not so sure." Fluttershy spoke.

"Listen Fluttershy, i know that your Parents can be scary and with Rainbow being angry it makes it worse, but Never forget that Rainbow cares for you and wants to make sure you have a bright future." Mystery then took Fluttershy's hoof. "I feel the same way she feels."

"Really? You care about me?" Fluttershy asked.

"Of course i do." Mystery said.

Fluttershy wrapped her hooves around Mystery.

"Thank you Guardian Angel." Fluttershy said.

"You're welcome Fluttershy, now you need some sleep. you've had a rough night." Mystery said.

She carried Fluttershy to her bed and tucked her in.

"Goodnight Angel." Fluttershy said before turning away and falling into slumber.

"Goodnight Fluttershy, Sweet Dreams."


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Fluttershy opened her eyes to see Rainbow looking at her.

"Good morning Fluttershy! Ready for school?" Rainbow asked.

Fluttershy shook her head in disagreement.

"Why? Are you still shaken up from the other night?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes."

Rainbow sighed and picked her up and cradled her like a Mother would hold her infant.

"Fluttershy, i'm sorry for scaring you like that, i'm just tired of Mom and Dad fighting and screaming all the time." Rainbow told her.

Fluttershy understood where Rainbow was coming from, She too was tired of her Parents but she also knew that she needed them.

"I get it. But we need them Rainbow." Fluttershy said.

Rainbow simply stood and heard hoofsteps, the maids.

"Your Highnesses. Its breakfast time."

Rainbow wanted breakfast but she wanted to avoid her parents.

"Maid. Bring the breakfast to the bedroom. DO NOT listen to my parents." Rainbow called.

The maid understood and left.

"Rainbow! What are you doing?!" Fluttershy panicked.

"I know what i'm doing Fluttershy, trust me." Rainbow replied.

-A few minutes later, the maid knocked on Fluttershy's bedroom door with both of they're meals. Rainbow opened the door and took the meals.

"Here you go, Fluttershy. eat up." Rainbow said as she placed Fluttershy's meal in front of her.

Fluttershy sighed and began to eat, She missed somepony. Rainbow could tell.

"Fluttershy, are you missing your Guardian Angel?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes. She always makes me smile. whether it be a funny act or joke or reassuring me i'll be okay, she Always makes me feel better."

Rainbow could see what Fluttershy was going through, she had to fix it somehow.

"Don't worry Fluttershy, i'm sure she will find a way to stay with you. Just please smile." Rainbow said.

Fluttershy gave a small smile and Rainbow smiled back.

After breakfast, Rainbow and Fluttershy got ready and were heading out the door.

"Girls!"

Rainbow and Fluttershy turned around and saw a Guard.

"Yes?" Rainbow replied.

"Your parents want you home by 4. They have some news to tell you both." The Guard said.

"Alright." Rainbow agreed.

Rainbow and Fluttershy walked out the door and down the sidewalk to the bus stop.

"Rainbow?" Fluttershy called.

"Yes?" Rainbow replied.

"What do you think Mom and Dad wanna talk about later?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't know Fluttershy, but we'll find out later." Raibow answered.

As they reached the bus stop, they saw Rarity and Rainbow Cartman having yet another arguement.

"Hey Rainbow." Twilight greeted.

"Hey Twilight. What is this about?" Rainbow said pointing to Rarity and Rainbow Cartman.

"Rarity grew tired of Cartman making fun of her." Twilight explained.

"Of course." Rainbow mumbled.

So, the bus came and Rainbow and Twilight had to pull the two mares away from one another.

"Rainbow!"

Rainbow looked down and saw Fluttershy.

"Yes, Fluttershy?" Rainbow replied.

Fluttershy pointed to the back of the bus and Rainbow saw fillies with evil Grins.

"They make fun of me at school, they made me think that you didn't love me." Fluttershy said hugging onto Rainbow's leg.

Rainbow looked back at the fillies and gave them a Death glare.

The filles started glaring back but Rainbow soon won.

"If they bother you any longer, let me know okay?" Rainbow told.

Fluttershy nodded and went to her seat with Sweetie Brovloski.

During class, Rainbow was reading a book that Ms. Cheerilie had given out and was told to look at. When a paper airplane landed on her desk. She unfolded the papr and saw it was a note, it read.

 _"Meet us at Rainbow and Friends base at 5. we finally have a mission! -Rarity"_

Rainbow thought about it and chose to wait until she dealt with her parents.

"Rainbow!"

Rainbow looked back to Rarity.

"What?" Rainbow whispered back.

"Are you coming?" Rarity asked.

"No. My parents want to talk to me and Fluttershy." Rainbow said.

Rarity glared and mumbled something.

Rainbow rolled her eyes as she heard the recess bell.

Rainbow was on the swings, letting the wind take her back and fourth.

She stopped when she heard the sound of crying and whimpers.

"Huh? what's that?" Rainbow asked herself.

Rainbow followed the direction and it lead her to Fluttershy whimpering in the corner of the playground. Rainbow gave a look of concern before grabbing Fluttershy's hoof.

"Fluttershy?" Rainbow said.

Fluttershy looked up at her older sister.

"Hi Rainbow..."

Rainbow sat next to her younger sister and wrapped her wing around her back.

"Fluttershy, please. tell me what's wrong." Rainbow begged.

"Nopony wants to be my friend. they all say i'm not Royal enough for them." Fluttershy said.

Rainbow growled under her breath.

"Come play with me instead. You don't need those ponies." Rainbow said, pulling Fluttershy away from the corner and placing her on the swings.

"Rainbow...why bother..." Fluttershy said.

"Because i love you. Now hold on tight." Rainbow said and began to push Fluttershy on the swings.

After the long day of School, Rainbow and Fluttershy made the journey back home. Rainbow began to wonder what her parents wanted to talk about.

Soon they arrived back in the castle and as usual, The maids took away they're jackets and bags.

"Your parents want to talk with you in they're room." A guard said.

Rainbow followed what he said and walked to they're parents room and knocked.

"Come in."

Rainbow opened the door and her and Fluttershy walked in.

"You wanted to talk with us Mom and Dad?" Rainbow said.

"Oh! yes girls." Mother said.

"Me and your Father are going away for a little while. and i'm leaving YOU in charge."

"What?!" Rainbow shrieked.

"Rainbow, You are almost 14. you need to take responsibility, We won't Always be around. Fluttershy will need you to care for her at some point." Father said.

As much as Rainbow hated to admit it, he was right.

"I hope you have an amazing time." Rainbow said.

"We leave the day after tomorrow." Mother said.

"We will miss you Mommy and Daddy." Fluttershy said.

They all had a Family group hug and they left for bed.

Rainbow was about to head to bed when she saw something on the news.

"And here we have Ms. Zecora with an amazing spell!"

"This spell can cause the split of a Pony's personality into two ponies." Zecora said.

Rainbow saw this as her Chance, Fluttershy could Finally have her Angel!

That's exactly what she was going to do tomorrow.

"Watch out Fluttershy, your Angel is coming."


	7. Chapter 7

That next day, Rainbow left out of the castle early and went to find Zecora.

"I have to find that zebra!" Rainbow said.

Rainbow walked around town until she came across an Abandoned tree home.

"This must be it." Rainbow said.

Rainbow began her path and walked to the door and knocked.

"Who is there?"

"My name is Princess Rainbow McCormick. i'm here for an experiment." Rainbow said.

"Come in."

Rainbow opened the door and found that they're were Potions and Brews everywhere.

"Welcome dear Princess. is there something you have an interest?" Zecora said.

"Yes. i heard you have a potion that can split Ponies personalitys?" Rainbow asked.

"Why yes of course, but tell me dear, why is it you wish this course?" Zecora asked.

"Well, i have a Personality that i need to split away." Rainbow asked.

"Well, i would like an explanation." Zecora said.

"I would like to split Mystery Note away from me." Rainbow said.

"Alright, step over here if you please." Zecora said.

Rainbow was lead and she stood in front of a Laser gun.

"Now, i will blast you with this laser, but there are things to know with this tazer." Zecora said.

"What are those things?" Rainbow asked.

"For one, Mystery will NOT be able to return to you. and she will be more of a spirit than a Pony but she'll have a pony body too." Zecora said.

Rainbow nodded and let Zecora blast her. Rainbow began to shake wildly as if something was trying to break free.

Soon enough, a Spirit floated out of Rainbow's body and landed next to her, it began to morph into Mystery Note, costume and all.

"Rainbow, i never once thought that i would be apart from you." Mystery said looking at herself.

"I never thought that either..." Rainbow replied.

"Perfect! it was a success!" Zecora looked to Mystery. "Mystery, do you understand what has happened?"

"I do Understand." Mystery said.

Rainbow was frozen in shock.

"I don't know what to say. i'll surely have to come back!" Rainbow said.

"Well you ponies run on Home. i think somepony feels Alone." Zecora said walking away.

"Who was she talking about?" Mystery said.

"I think i know. we better get back to my place." Rainbow replied, grabbing Mystery's hoof and ran to her castle.

"Woah! Rainbow!" Mystery said.

"Yeah?"

Mystery pulled her hoof back and realized what was going on.

"Oh, you did this for Fluttershy didn't you?" Mystery asked.

"Yep. Pretty much." Rainbow answered.

"Well, where is she?" Mystery asked.

Rainbow pointed to Fluttershy's bedroom window and, she flew Mystery up to it. Rainbow put Mystery on the window sill and flew back down.

Fluttershy was playing with her Bunny plush, when she heard a sound from her window. Fluttershy looked to her Window and foud her Guardian Angel.

"Guardian Angel? What are you doing here?" Fluttershy asked.

Mystery smiled and landed softly on the bedroom floor, She finally felt Fluttershy wrap her hooves around her.

Mystery simply smiled and hugged her in return. Se rested her head on hers and replied, "Fluttershy, I can finally protect you the way you should be protected. Safe, happy, and never alone."

"I'm happy you'll be here for me more than ever Guardian Angel." Fluttershy said.

"I feel the same way Fluttershy." Mystery replied.

Fluttershy and Mystery climbed onto Fluttershy's bed and watched TV until they fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

One day, Rainbow was sitting in her room watching as it stormed. She could feel tears sting her eyes and she sniffed.

"I'm almost 14 for Celestia's sake! what is wrong with me?!" Rainbow shrieked.

Rainbow wiped her eyes as she heard her bedroom door.

"Come in"

Rainbow watched as Fluttershy peeked her head in.

"Rainbow? Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes Fluttershy, i'm perfectly fine!"

Fluttershy could see what was happening.

"Are you jealous of my Guardian Angel?" Fluttershy said.

Rainbow's eyes widened, She hated to lie but she couldn't admit the truth on this one.

"No! No, i'm glad you have your Angel. she's even helped me a few times." Rainbow said.

"Rainbow, you shouldn't feel jealous about Guardian Angel. She's helped us both." Fluttershy said.

"Alright, i give in." Rainbow said and stood up.

"Ever since your Angel came along, I've felt left out. like you don't need me anymore. Your Angel has taken better care of you than i could imagine." Rainbow said lifting Fluttershy's chin.

Fluttershy gasped and hugged Rainbow tightly.

"Rainbow! don't ever say that again!" Fluttershy said.

"Rainbow, just because my Guardian Angel is here doesn't meant i don't need you anymore. I still need my big Sister there for me and i always will and if you ever need me, i'll be there." Fluttershy said.

Rainbow felt the tears in her eyes and hugged Fluttershy tight.

"Thank you Fluttershy. i needed that." Rainbow said.

Fluttershy nodded and left.

Rainbow sighed and decided to spend time with the rest of her Family before they left.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Rainbow and Fluttershy were helping they're parents get ready to leave.

"So, Where are you going?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh, We are going to Canterlot to a Prince and Princesses summoning." Mother replied.

"Really? Are all the Princesses going to be there?" Fluttershy wondered.

"Yes. from us Princesses in the South, to the Princesses in the east." Mother answered.

Fluttershy was happy for her Parents but the best part about this was that she and Rainbow could have the whole castle to themselves! Fluttershy looked to Rainbow as she rubbed her eyes. Fluttershy knew she didn't get much sleep last night and it worried her.

"Rainbow? Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes Fluttershy. i'm fine." Rainbow answered.

Fluttershy silently wondered where her Guardian Angel was, she assumed she was out on a mission.

"Alright. i'm done with Dad's bag. Can i go play now?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes, You can go play." Father replied.

Fluttershy ran out of the room and walked down the halls to her room, she opened the door and expected her Guardian Angel to be there but she wasn't there.

"Guardian Angel?" Fluttershy called.

"She really is on a mission then." Fluttershy said.

Fluttershy was correct, Mystery was currently running across Rooftops doing her nightly patrol.

"Seems calm for now. But anything can happen." Mystery told herself.

Just as she said that a signal was shown, an Eighth note, Mystery's symbol. It alerted her that the Town was in need of her help.

"And there it is." Mystery said running to where the signal as being shown.

She reached an Apartment building and Firetrucks and Police cars were everywhere.

"What happened here?" Mystery asked.

"Somepony threw a lit match in each of those rooms!" The chief said.

Mystery ran inside and helped the remaining ponies before any real damage could be made. and Just as she helped the last pony out, Mystery fell to the ground.

"Mystery!" Everypony shouted.

A few seconds later, Mystery got back on her hooves.

"What? but..." Mystery said before realizing she wasn't really a Pony and she was immortal. "Oh Right."

Everypony gasped at the sight.

"But i don't understand." One pony said.

Everypony looked to where Mystery once was and she was gone!

Fluttershy was in her Bedroom playing with her dolls.

"Where are you Guardian Angel?" She asked.

Fluttershy heard her window open and looked to see Mystery.

"Guardian Angel! You're Back!" Fluttershy said.

"I'm sorry i was gone for so long Fluttershy, i just had to make sure Ponyville was safe for the night and turned out i had to rescue ponies." Mystery replied.

"It's okay Guardian Angel, you're here now." Fluttershy said, wrapping her hooves around her Guardian Angel.

"Yeah. i'm here now." Mystery said as she ran a hoof through Fluttershy's pink mane.

A knock on the door was heard.

"Fluttershy? Who are you talking to?"

Fluttershy panicked, it was they're Mother. If they're Mother found out about Mystery who knows what she would do!

"Uh Nopony Mom! Just a friend!"

Mother didn't really believe her and opened the door.

Mystery hid just as soon as she heard the door open.

"Well, if a friend had come over the guards would have said so. So, who's here?" Mother gave her a stern glare.

"Mom. i-i-i can't tell you!"

Just next door was Rainbow's room, she was drawing a little Sketch of Mystery and Fluttershy when she heard the sound of Fluttershy's stutters through the walls.

Rainbow walked out of her bedroom and looked in Fluttershy's room.

"Mom. i-i-i can't tell you!" She heard.

"Fluttershy McCormick, you will tell me this instant or-"

"Or what?"

Mother turned around and saw Rainbow standing in the doorway.

"R-Rainbow! Where did you come from?!" Mother said.

"My bedroom but that doesn't matter." Rainbow answered.

Fluttershy rushed past her Mother and into Rainbow's protective embrace. Fluttershy was scared.

"What was that about Fluttershy MUST Tell you her Secret? Mother, there is a Reason they call it a secret. Nopony is meant to tell a Secret."

Mother was furious.

"Rainbow! There is an Intruder in the castle and you are acting as if it's nothing!" Mother shouted.

"No, it's no intruder. I know who this pony is. And she has caused no harm to anypony." Rainbow said.

While still hidden, Mystery watched the whole scene go down.

"Mom? Why are you so angry? i just..." Fluttershy started but ended up crying in Rainbow's chest.

"I think you should get to your train Mother. you and Father don't want to be late." Rainbow said.

Mother simply walked by and did as Rainbow had requested.

"It's okay Fluttershy, she's gone." Rainbow assured.

Fluttershy looked up at her sister with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay now, Rainbow's right here." Rainbow said.

Rainbow kissed Fluttershy's forehead.

Mystery finally came out of her Hiding place and placed a hoof on Fluttershy's head.

"I didn't realize how Brutal your Mother can be." Mystery said.

"Guardian Angel! She scares me! Every time i make a mistake she yells and it scares me!" Fluttershy said.

"Aww, Don't worry Fluttershy, I'm right here and you know that you are safe with me." Mystery assured.

"I suppose Fluttershy and I should walk with them to the train station." Rainbow said.

Fluttershy nodded in agreement.

So, the walk to the train station was silent, Rainbow and Fluttershy were not gonna talk to they're Mother so, they talked to they're Father instead.

"So dad? Are you sure you have everything you need?" Rainbow asked.

"Girls. you have asked me all the questions. why not talk to your Mother for a bit." Father said.

Rainbow and Fluttershy looked at one another before Rainbow shook her head.

"I don't think we should." Rainbow said.

They soon reached the train station and Mother and Father were soon about to leave, but Fluttershy smiled.

"Alright, Family hug everypony!"

Soon the four Ponies joined together in one big hug.

"We'll see you soon." Father said.

"We love you." Rainbow said.

"And we Love you" Father replied.

Mother and Father climbed onto the train and the train soon began it's journey.

"I'll miss them, won't you?" Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, sure." Rainbow said.

And so, Rainbow and Fluttershy walked back to the castle where Mystery and Fluttershy played while Rainbow got the chef to cook dinner.

All in all, it was a Eventful day.


	10. Chapter 10

Days pass, and Rainbow and Fluttershy were awating the day that they're Mother and Father came home.

On the day they were meant to arrive home, they never did...

Rainbow found it strange that the train never came to the station.

"Rainbow? Where's the train?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't know Fluttershy, it is strange it isn't here yet." Rainbow answered.

The ticket pony however knew why the train never came and walked outside.

"Um excuse me?"

Rainbow looked to the ticket pony and nodded in sign.

"Yes?" Rainbow answered.

"I have some bad news..."

Rainbow's heart dropped at those words.

"What happened?" Rainbow asked.

"Your parents wish to see you at Ponyville general, you should hurry."

Ranibow gasped and grabbed Fluttershy's hoof.

Rainbow teleported them outside of Ponyville general.

Rainbow and Fluttershy walked inside of the building and looked at the receptionist.

"Excuse me Miss, but we are looking or Mr. and Ms. McCormick, our Parents." Rainbow said.

"Oh! um yes. Room 308 on the 4th floor."

"Thank you." Rainbow said.

Rainbow and Fluttershy walked to the elevator and hit the number four.

"Don't worry Fluttershy, i'm sure Mom and Dad are just fine." Rainbow assured.

Rainbow and Fluttershy found they're parents room and knocked.

"Mom? Dad?" Rainbow said.

"Come in Girls."

Rainbow and Fluttershy opened the door slowly.

"Mom, Dad. what happened?" Rainbow asked.

"We were on the way back from canterlot, when the train had broken down on a hill, the train flipped over and injured a lot of ponies." Mother explained.

"But you'll be okay right Mommy?" Fluttershy wondered.

"I'm not sure Sweetheart. We are alright now but... Rainbow..." Mother answered.

"Fluttershy, what they are saying is that They might not make it, they might go to heaven soon, but they aren't sure." Rainbow said.

"No! Mommy and Daddy can't die! we need them!" Fluttershy cried.

Rainbow took Fluttershy into her embrace and lead her outside.

"Fluttershy, i think you need to stay out here until it's time to goback to the castle." Rainbow said.

"No! Rainbow!" Fluttershy pleaded.

"Fluttershy, please, let me talk to Mom and Dad alone." Rainbow said before Fluttershy finally sat on the ground.

Rainbow opened the door once again and entered.

"Mom, Dad. we need to talk." Rainbow said.

"Dad, the reasoni didn't talk to Mom is because,She FORCED Fluttershy to tell a Secret." Rainbow said.

"You what?!" Father exclaimed.

Mother didn't say anything and turned away.

"Me and Fluttershy are gonna go home, we'll be back tomorrow." Rainbow said

Rainbow walked back outside where Fluttershy still sat.

"Come on Fluttershy, it's time to go home."

Rainbow and Fluttershy then made the journey back home where the maids and Guards awaited.

"Where is your Mother and Father?" one of the maids asked.

"They are in the Hospital." Rainbow answered.

Everypony gasped and began to panic.

"EVERYPONY RELAX!"

Everypony looked at Rainbow with a feared expression.

"Fluttershy, go to your Angel" Rainbow said.

Fluttershy did as she said and rushed to her bedroom. Fluttershy looked to Mystery with tearful eyes.

"Fluttershy? What's wrong?" Mystery asked.

"Can i get a hug please?" Fluttershy asked.

Mystery walked up to her and wrapped her hooves around Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, tell me what happened?"

"Mommy and Daddy went to the hospital and Rainbow says they might go to Heaven." Fluttershy said.

Mystery hugged her tighter.

"I'm right here. You have nothing to be sad about." Mystery said.

Fluttershy calmed herself as she felt Safety within her Guardian Angel's hooves.

Mystery had to take care of her, it was her job...


	11. Chapter 11

That night in the McCormick household, Fluttershy was on her bed watching her own TV, her Guardian Angel was nowhere to be found. Rainbow was most likely asleep. so she had nothing better to do. Fluttershy looked to her toy chest and decided to play for a few minutes.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt if i played for a few minutes." Fluttershy told herself.

Fluttershy hopped up from her bed and walked to her toy chest. She pulled out her Prince and Princess plush along with her toy carriage and castle.

"I will make my own Fairytale!" Fluttershy said.

She soon began to create her story, she made a story about a beloved Princess in search of a happily ever after, then one day a young Prince comes along and rescues her and they soon have a Happily Ever After.

Fluttershy soon wonders where her Guardian Angel had run off to. but she trusts that her angel knows exactly what she is doing and will return sooner than she could expect.

In the town of South Ponyville, Mystery stood atop of a building, keeping watch over the town and made sure everypony rested safely, that's when she felt a shiver course through her body. She knew what this shiver meant, Fluttershy was thinking of her. She began to debate whether to go to the castle or stay and keep watch over the town. For once she chose to keep watch over her town.

"It probably nothing serious. she's more than likely wondering where i went." Mystery told herself.

Mystery was more a Mother to Fluttershy than a Guardian Angel. She comforted her, She kept her Safe, she played with her, the list went on.

But for now, Mystery focused on her task. keep South Ponyville safe.

In Rainbow's room, she was sound asleep, her TV was off, the lights were dim lit. the only light was the moonlight coming from her balcony.

but Rainbow's ears soon heard the sound of whimpers and a door opening through the walls. her eyes shot open and she jumped up from bed. she ran down the hall to Fluttershy's room and opened the door she saw some of Fluttershy's toys were scattered in the middle of the room but Fluttershy was nowhere to be found.

"Fluttershy? Fluttershy, where are you?" Rainbow said.

She soon saw that Fluttershy's balcony door was open.

"No..." Rainbow said.

Rainbow ran onto Fluttershy's balcony to see if she was outside and as predicted, she wasn't.

Rainbow wasted not time and took flight, she prayed she could find Fluttershy before she got hurt...

Fluttershy soon decided to look for Mystery, for she normally comes home around the same time, but not tonight. so she had decided to fly around town and see if she could see her. thankfully after a few minutes of flight, Fluttershy saw Mystery jumping from roof to roof, as if she was chasing something.

"Come back here Nightmare!" Fluttershy heard.

"Never! soon the land of equestria will be filled with screams of fear and terror!"

Fluttershy was about to try and help Mystery but she heard the sound of wings flapping.

"Fluttershy! Fluttershy where are you?!"

Rainbow. Fluttershy hid behind an entrance to an Air vent on a rooftop.

"Oh Fluttershy, where are you?" Rainbow said before passing Fluttershy.

"That was close." Fluttershy whispered.

She could hear the sound of her Guardian Angel running closer to her hiding place.

"Queen Nightmare! this will end!" Mystery shouted.

"No! it ends when the land fears me!" Nightmare shouted.

Mystery pulled out a Microphone and began to sing her hypnotic melody.

"No! i won't! i...won't...fall...so...soothing..." Nightmare said.

Soon Queen Nightmare fell into Mystery's spell and walked to her, Mystery put restraints on her and turned her to the royal guard.

"That takes care of that." Mystery said as she returned to her nightly watch.

But before she jumped to the next rooftop, she heard somepony sneeze shyly.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Mystery commanded.

Mystery waited a few seconds before Fluttershy came out from her hiding place.

"Hi Guardian Angel..." Fluttershy greeted.

"Fluttershy! what are you doing out here?! it's too dangerous!" Mystery replied.

"I was worried about you, so i came to find you and i heard Rainbow behind me so i hid." FLuttershy explained.

Mystery's eyes widened but soon glared once more.

"Fluttershy, i can't believe i'm saying this but, i am VERY disappointed in you. you know very well that it's dangerous out here and you come out without any thought." Mystery said.

Fluttershy's heart shattered into pieces at Mystery's words. She never wished to Disappoint her Guardian Angel.

"Y-You're disappointed in me?" Fluttershy repeated with her voice cracking.

"Yes, Fluttershy. you should have known that it's too dangerous out here. what if somepony had foalnapped you when i was chasing that criminal?!" Mystery said.

Fluttershy's eyes stung with tears soon enough, but to make things worse, Rainbow found her.

"Fluttershy! there you are! you had me worried sick! You aren't hurt are you?" Rainbow asked with sincere and worry in her voice.

"Yes. my heart h-hurts." Fluttershy answered.

Rainbow wrapped her hooves around Fluttershy in comfort.

"What happened?" Rainbow asked.

"Guardian Angel happened."

Rainbow looked at Fluttershy with wide eyes.

"What? Fluttershy, don't be silly! Mystery could never make you upset, she always comforts you when you are upset. how could she ever make you sad?" Rainbow asked.

"S-S-She said t-t-t-that she was d-d-d-disappointed in me." Fluttershy uttered.

Rainbow looked between Mystery and Fluttershy making a choice.

"Well, i am a little hurt myself because of how you ran out here without me but as long as you aren't hurt, that's what matters." Rainbow told Fluttershy.

"As for you Mystery, i don't think there is a explanation for you being like this, Fluttershy was simply worried when you never came home so that's why she came out here, she only wanted to see if you were okay and you say your disappointed? i think the only pony to be disappointed its me and Fluttershy." Rainbow said.

Mystery's mouth dropped.

"Come on Fluttershy, you can sleep with me tonight, we have to be up early so we can go see Mom and Dad." Rainbow said, allowing Fluttershy to climb on her back.

Once Fluttershy was settled, Rainbow took flight leaving Mystery alone.

"What have i done?"


	12. Chapter 12

Later with Rainbow and Fluttershy, they had just arrived back at the castle they called home and Rainbow was tucking in Fluttershy with her Rabbit when Fluttershy spoke.

"Rainbow, do you think Guardian Angel will leave us?" Fluttershy said.

Rainbow's eyes widened, for she remembered Zecora's warning.

 _"Mystery will NOT be able to return to you."_

Rainbow looked at Fluttershy with affection.

"No Fluttershy, Your Guardian Angel won't leave us." Rainbow assured.

"But, she was really mean...She's normally so kind and loving to me." Fluttershy whimpered.

"Well Fluttershy, you kinda scared her and you scared me too, you ran out at night not realizing how much danger you could have been in, She was mean because you really scared her but deep down she was thankful you were not harmed." Rainbow said.

Rainbow could see the sadness in Fluttershy's eyes, Rainbow sighed and continued.

"I'll talk with her and see if i can calm her down, would that help?" Rainbow asked.

Fluttershy nodded.

"Alright now stay right here and i'll be right back." Rainbow said as she took flight into town once more.

Mystery was pacing back and forth, how could she say that to Fluttershy? Yes. She scared her but Mystery would NEVER have said that she was disappointed in Fluttershy.

She stopped pacing when she saw a Rainbow appear in the night sky, wait. a Rainbow at night?

She covered her eyes when a bright light appeared before her, it soon faded and revealed Rainbow.

"A bit dramatic don't you think?" Mystery asked.

"We need to talk." Rainbow said.

"Look, i know i messed up by saying that to Fluttershy but she scared us both! how are you not upset?!" Mystery exclaimed.

"Because, i made a promise to Fluttershy, no matter what she did i would never be disappointed. because i knew she would make mistakes!" Rainbow exclaimed.

Mystery growled under her breath.

"Mystery, Fluttershy needs you when i'm not around so it's either, you are with us, or you are against us." Rainbow said.

Mystery then ran in the direction of the castle with Rainbow following behind, Mystery had to make it up to Fluttershy, she just had to.

Fluttershy was in her bed crying over being on her own, Rainbow had left to find her Guardian Angel and naturally Mystery is nowhere to be found.

"I'm sorry Angel, i never meant to upset you. i just wanted to make sure you were okay..." Fluttershy said as she felt tears come to her eyes.

"Fluttershy..."

Fluttershy squeaked and hid under her blankets.

"Fluttershy, i'm sorry."

Fluttershy looked at her window only to find Mystery standing.

"Guardian Angel?" Fluttershy responded.

Fluttershy stood up from bed and slowly approached her Guardian Angel.

"Fluttershy, i'm sorry for what i said to you. you just scared me is all, i never meant to hurt you or scare you." Mystery said lifting Fluttershy's chin.

"Why did you say those things Guardian Angel?" Fluttershy asked.

Mystery sighed and brought Fluttershy into her protective embrace.

"Because, i was afraid you might have gotten hurt. That somepony hurt you when i wasn't looking." Mystery explained.

Fluttershy wrapped her hooves around her Angel and cried into Mystery's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Angel, i'm so so sorry!" Fluttershy said.

"Shhh, it's okay. i'm here, it's all okay." Mystery assured.

Fluttershy hid her face in Mystery's shoulder.

Mystery carried Fluttershy to her bed and laid her on the blankets, Mystery climbed onto the bed next and laid next to Fluttershy, placing her cape over Fluttershy's back in affection.

"Let's get some sleep, and if you want. i'll go with you and i can see your parents." Mystery said.

"Will you?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes, but we'll ask Rainbow too just so she doesn't get surprised." Mystery said.

Mystery kissed Fluttershy's forehead and closed her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

That next morning, Mystery slowly opened her eyes and found a sleeping Fluttershy, She assumed Rainbow was up and having the chef make breakfast. Mystery slowly moved away from Fluttershy being careful not to wake the young filly and walked out to Rainbow's room, surprisingly. she was still sleeping.

"Rainbow!" Mystery called.

Rainbow groaned and turned to her balcony door.

"Rainbow, wake up! we need to get going soon." Mystery told her.

"Yes, Yes. i know." Rainbow said.

Mystery went back to check on Fluttershy, only to find her still sleeping.

"She'll wake up soon, though one of us may have to carry her there." Mystery said.

Rainbow soon chose to get up and got the maids at work.

"Make sure everything is cleaned after Breakfast!" Rainbow called out.

Rainbow walked to the living room and sat on the couch, Rainbow knew it was hard to care for herself but when she had two other ponies to care for, it was just more work.

"Rainbow?"

Rainbow looked to the hallway and found Fluttershy standing.

"Good morning Fluttershy, did you sleep well last night?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes, but did you?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes. i slept fine. now, i need you to go get ready, we're going to see Mom and Dad today." Rainbow said.

Fluttershy nodded and walked to her room.

Rainbow knew that she should call her friends but, her parents were more in need of them.

Just then her phone rang.

"Hello?" Rainbow called.

"Rainbow! Where have you been?! Rainbow and Friends need you!" It was indeed Twilight.

"Twi. i can't right now, i have bigger problems than Playing superhero." Rainbow said as she hung the phone up.

"Rainbow! i'm ready!"

Rainbow turned around and saw Fluttershy wearing a light pink gown with different colored Flowers.

"Rainbow i have a question." Fluttershy said.

"What is it?" Rainbow asked.

Mystery then came into the room.

"Can Mom and Dad meet Guardian Angel?" Fluttershy asked.

Rainbow thought about this for a few moments before deciding.

"I don't see why not." Rainbow answered.

Mystery and Rainbow left out with Fluttershy soon after they were ready.

"Now Mystery, try not to scare our Parents this time." Rainbow whispered.

"Yep." Mystery replied.

Fluttershy looked between Mystery and Rainbow as they came up to Ponyville General.

They reached they're parents door and knocked.

"Come in."

Rainbow opened the door and gasped at they're parents, they looked worse then ever before.

"M-Mommy?" Fluttershy stuttered.

"Yes, Baby?" Mother uttered.

They soon saw the cloaked pony standing near Fluttershy.

"YOU!" they both called out.

"Mom! Dad! Relax! She isn't here to hurt you. Fluttershy?" Rainbow said.

"Mommy, Daddy, She is my Guardian Angel." Fluttershy said as she took Mystery's hoof.

Mother and Father looked at each other as if Fluttershy was losing it.

"It's true, i have been protecting this little filly for quite some time." Mystery said.

Mother and Father looked between Rainbow and Fluttershy and decided to play along.

"Well. we thank you for helping her." Father said.

"It's no problem, she is one of the kindest fillies i've met." Mystery said.

"Uh, Can we talk to Rainbow, Alone?" Father spoke.

Mystery nodded and lead Fluttershy out of the room.

"Has the Doctor said anything?" Rainbow asked.

"Rainbow, we want you to promise us Something."

Rainbow nodded and listened.

"We need you to Promise that you will Protect Fluttershy with your life, everything you need to know is in the will in our room." Mother said.

Rainbow knew what this meant, They weren't going to make it.

"Of course Mother. i promise." Rainbow said as she felt like crying.

Rainbow gave her farewell and walked out of the room.

"Mystery, i need to go home, i'll let you and Fluttershy spend time with Mom and Dad." Rainbow said.

"Rainbow? are you alright?" Mystery asked.

Rainbow simply nodded and walked to the entrance.

"Guardian Angel? Are Mommy and Daddy going to be okay?" Fluttershy asked.

Mystery couldn't lie to her, but she could make her feel pain either.

"I don't think so Fluttershy, let's go back in and spend time with your parents." Mystery said as they walked back in the room.

Rainbow was running back to her castle with tears running down her cyan cheeks. She knew that her parents eventually would leave them. but she never thought it would be this painful.

Unlucky for her, Her friends were right behind her.

"Why can't i catch a single break?!" Rainbow cried as she ran through the doors of her home.

"Rainbow! Rainbow get out here!" Rarity called.

"GO AWAY!" Rainbow called.

The two mares could see Rainbow was in no good mood.

"Rainbow, please, talk to us." Twilight called.

"Go away Twilight. i'm not in a good mood." Rainbow called.

Twilight an Rarity looked at one another.

"Rainbow, you can talk to us, Please." Rarity said.

"I SAID GO HOME!" Rainbow cried.

Rarity and Twilight decided to leave Rainbow alone and walked away, unaware of Rainbow's dark pain.


	14. Chapter 14

Rainbow was now sitting on her bed, with all her lights off, curtains closed and her candles blown out. She sighed as she could feel sadness take over her heart, Rainbow walked out to her balcony and stared up at the bright day sky, she could see her friends playing out in they're yards.

Twilight was swinging on s hoof made swing.

Rarity was playing with her Sister Sweetie.

Rainbow Cartman was pretending.

Rainbow wished she had the engery to play with them, but she couldn't find her energy at all...

Rainbow's ears fell to her head as she walked back inside.

"Why did they have to go to Canterlot, they could have avoided this.." Rainbow asked herself.

Rainbow walked over to Fluttershy's bedroom and found Fluttershy and Mystery playing pretend.

"Oh, Rainbow!" Fluttershy said.

"Hey Rainbow." Mystery greeted.

"Hey. What's going on here?" Rainbow wondered.

"We were just playing." Fluttershy replied.

"Well, you two continue on, i'll just be in my room...sulking." Rainbow said.

"Rainbow? Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked.

"To be honest, not really." Rainbow answered.

"What's wrong?" Mystery asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it..." Rainbow replied as she walked back to her dark filled room.

"I guess i made it too dark." Rainbow said.

Rainbow used her magic to light the candles but she made them dim lit.

"I guess that helps." Rainbow said.

 _"There's a place that I know_

 _It's not pretty there and few have ever gone_

 _If I show it to you now_

 _Will it make you run away?"_

Rainbow's head bowed and her eyes closed.

 _"Or will you stay?_

 _Even if it hurts_

 _Even if I try to push you out_

 _Will you return?_

 _And remind me who I really am_

 _Please remind me who I really am"_

Rainbow could feel her sadness take over her whole pony body.

"No!" Rainbow said shaking her head.

"Rainbow! you need to take the pain!" Rainbow shouted.

"Rainbow? is everything okay?"

Fluttershy. Rainbow sighed and turned all her lights on.

"Yes! i'm perfectly fine!" Rainbow said.

"But you aren't, just talk to us." Mystery's voice called.

Rainbow eyes her black cloak and placed the hood over her head and the cape over her back.

"I just want to be alone for now." Rainbow said.

Mystery opened Rainbow's door and her eyes widened at how dark she had it.

"Rainbow, what is wrong with you?" Mystery asked.

"Leave." Rainbow muttered.

"Sis, please, i'm worried for you." Fluttershy said.

"I said, LEAVE!" Rainbow lashed out.

Mystery jumped in front of Fluttershy in protection.

"Rainbow! whatever is wrong with you. you need to let go!" Mystery lashed.

"I can't let go the fact that our Parents are gonna DIE!"

Mystery and Fluttershy's mouths dropped.

"Mommy and Daddy are gonna..." FLuttershy uttered.

"Good going, Rainbow. you've scared Fluttershy." Mystery said, as she wrapped her hooves around Fluttershy.

"Just, get out." Rainbow said.

Mystery and Fluttershy didn't need to be told twice and stomped out the door.

Rainbow could hear distant voices talking to her, but thet weren't Fluttershy or Mystery. they were her friends.

That night, Fluttershy was in bed, dreaming of her fairytales.

When a shadow appears on her walls, this shadow has wanted revenge for a long time, and now she's going to have it.

The shadow disappears and Fluttershy disappears as well.

And Mystery sleeps soundly as Fluttershy never made a noise and was taken by the shadow...


	15. Chapter 15

That next morning, when Mystery awoke. She looked around and saw that Fluttershy's bed was untidy and she wasn't in it.

"That's not right. Fluttershy likes keeping her bed tidy when she's not in it." Mystery said.

Right then, something clicked in her head.

"Something's up."

Mystery stood up and rushed down the hall to Rainbow's room, she knocked on the door loud enough to wake Rainbow up.

"Yes?" Rainbow called.

"Rainbow! wake up! Fluttershy's not in her room!" Mystery answered.

Rainbow rushed to the door and opened it up.

"What?!" Rainbow exclaimed.

Rainbow rushed down the hall to Fluttershy's room and found Mystery was right.

"What happened here?" Rainbow said looking at the untidy bed.

"I don't know Rainbow! i can't answer everything!" Mystery called out.

Rainbow looked to the balcony and put everything together.

"I think i have a clue." Rainbow said.

Rainbow took flight into the town with Mystery running behind.

"She must have ran into town." Rainbow called to Mystery.

"Well, you'd think she would tell one of us." Mystery called back.

"Maybe it's a surprise!" Rainbow called.

They reached town and saw Fluttershy nowhere in sight. Rainbow looked in her favorite shops and checked her friends houses but, nothing.

Later with the very same Shadow that had taken Fluttershy, it walked to a secret part of town that nopony knew about, the shadow threw the sleeping filly into a metal cage, it began to laugh evilly.

"At long last, my revenge will be served!"

The shadow then left the sleeping filly and awaited for it's plan to commence.

Rainbow and Mystery had looked all over town, but they couldn't find Fluttershy anywhere. wherever she was, Rainbow and Mystery simply prayed she wasn't hurt.

"We've looked all over South Ponyville! she's nowhere to be found!" Mystery called out.

"Maybe, Rainbow and Friends would help?" Rainbow asked.

"Not a chance. they most likely hate us for giving them the cold shoulder." Mystery said.

"Fair point." Rainbow said. "But how do you know if you don't try?"

Mystery thought about Rainbow's plea and took it into consideration.

"Fine. but i'm not promising it." Mystery said.

"Let's just pray Fluttershy is alright."


	16. Chapter 16

Mystery rushed to Rainbow and Friends base and peeked into the door. It seemed they were having a Meeting. Mystery stayed hidden in the shadows and listened.

"Rarity! Come on! that's so lame!" Rainbow Cartman called.

"No! It's a heroic deed! and we are all heros!" Rarity called.

"Listen to Rarity Cartman, she has her rights." Twilight said.

"Well, i'm the leader of this club and i say NO!"

Mystery was hidden enough that no pony saw her when they ran out the door. Rainbow Cartman following behind.

"You guys can't quit! That's a rule!" Rainbow Cartman called.

"Oh well, we are done playing! If you're going to be selfish then we won't play!" Rarity said as everypony walked home.

Rainbow Cartman walked back in, an Mystery knew it was her cue.

"Everypony!"

Rarity and Twilight looked to Mystery.

"Mystery! you're back!" They called.

"Yes, i am. but that's not the problem. Fluttershy has been taken and we need to find her." Mystery said.

"Mystery, did you look for her first?" Twilight asked.

"Yes. we did." Mystery said.

"I have an idea."

Twilight and Mystery looked to the white unicorn.

"Is it possible that Queen Nightmare took her?" Rarity asked.

Mystery thought about it and realized that Rarity may be right.

"Oh no..."

The color from Mystery's face drained within a few seconds.

"I'LL KILL THAT MARE!" Mystery shouted.

Queen Nightmare was now in her evil lair watching over the buttercream foal.

"Who knows young filly. I might even raise you as my own. Then you would rule by my side as Princess Nightmare."

Queen Nightmare then left the filly once more to await her company.

Rainbow was back at Ponyville General with her Parents. They looked so ill, she could tell it was almost time.

"Did you find the will Sweetheart?" Father asked.

"Yes Father. i did." Rainbow said holding up the will to her chest.

"Rainbow, we know it's hard but just know that we aren't leaving you fully. We'll be with you in Spirit." Mother said.

"I know, but it's hard to think that i'm losing the ones to raised me." Rainbow commented.

"We know Rainbow but promise us that you'll remember, we're there in spirit." Father said.

"I Promise Father." Rainbow said, gently hugging both Mother and Father.

There was a knock at the door, the door opened and a Nurse appeared.

"Alright now, Visiting hours are over. you need to get going."

"Of course." Rainbow said looking back at her parents.

"Bye Mom. Bye Dad." Rainbow said before closing the door.

"Alright, i'm gonna check on Mystery."

Mystery was fuming, Queen Nightmare had gone too far! Messing with her was one thing but NO PONY was going to harm Fluttershy on her watch.

"That stupid Unicorn! I'm gonna kill her!" Mystery said.

"Mystery! Mystery?"

"Rainbow! Down here!" Mystery called.

Rainbow flew down to see her friends standing next to Mystery.

"Oh, uh. Hey everypony..." Rainbow said rubbing the back of her head.

"Hello Rainbow."

"Rainbow! We got a problem." Mystery said.

"What is it?" Rainbow asked.

Mystery looked between Twilight and Rarity, she didn't really want Rainbow to panic but she had no other choice.

"Queen Nightmare has Futtershy."


	17. Chapter 17

Rainbow was wide eyed. Queen Nightmare had taken Fluttershy, it left her in a state of Shock. Worry. and Fear.

"WHAT?!" Rainbow shrieked.

"We aren't CERTAIN that she has her but it is a idea." Mystery assured.

Rainbow breathed and calmed herself.

"Well, lets get searching. i don't want Fluttershy hurt." Rainbow said.

Soon enough everypony went around the town in search of the buttercream foal.

Later with Fluttershy, she soon woke up and found that she was in some kind of metal cage.

"Rainbow? Guardian Angel?" She called.

"Well Well Well..."

Fluttershy squeaked in fear at the unknown voice.

"Look who finally awoke from they're slumber..."

"Who are you?" Fluttershy asked backing up to the back of the cage.

"That's not important right now young one. What's important is that i get what i want from you."

"What's that?" Fluttershy wondered.

"Revenge on the one you call a Guardian."

Fluttershy knew who this pony was talking about.

"No. She won't let you! She'll save me!" Fluttershy said.

"Oh you foolish Filly, you see, that's what i need her to do, to come here but that doesn't mean she'll get to you..."

Fluttershy laid down and hid her face, not wanting to talk to this pony anymore...

"Oh alright. Be that way little filly. I'll figure out what to do with you..."

They all regrouped back at Rainbow's palace. They had searched everywhere but they never found Fluttershy.

"We'll never find her!" Rainbow shrieked.

"Never say Never Rainbow." Twilight said.

Mystery thought about where she would be and it hit her like a brick on her head.

"Wait, i might know where she is."

Everyone looked to Mystery in curiosity.

"Where?!" Rainbow called.

"Nopony but me knows about this part of town, it's where Queen Nightmare's Lair is hidden..."

Mystery lead them to a dark part of South Ponyville.

"This is wear a lot of Villians live. the only thing we need to do. is Search for Queen Nightmare's Lair..."

Rainbow opened her wings and took flight. Everypony else went their seperate ways.

After hours of Searching, Mystery finally found the hidden Palace of Nightmares.

Mystery pulled out a walkie talkie and spoke to her team.

"I Found her lair girls. look in the right side of town." Mystery said.

"Got it." Rainbow said.

"On my way!" Twilight called.

"I'm looking!" Rarity said.

Mystery leaned against a nearby tree and awaited her team, they did arrive soon enough.

"There you girls are! what happened?" Mystery asked.

"Well, we are in a town of Villans so what do you think?" Rainbow sarcastically asked.

"Why didn't you call me?" Mystery asked.

Everypony looked at her with a glare.

"We have bigger problems than this Mystery!" Rainbow called.

"Right. let's go in that Castle and show that unicorn what happens when you mess with Fluttershy's Guardian and Sister!"


	18. Chapter 18

And so, the four mares rushed to the castle of Queen Nightmare. Mystery pushed open the doors and walked into the hallways with Rainbow, Twilight, and Rarity.

"She's here somewhere, i know she is." Mystery whispered.

"Do you think she's gonna run with Fluttershy?" Rainbow asked.

"Most likely, so Rainbow, you will need to Search for Fluttershy while me, Twilight and Rarity deal with Queen Nightmare." Mystery said.

"Alright, let's go." Twilight said.

Later on with Queen Nightmare, Fluttershy was silently crying in her cage, She wanted Rainbow or her Guardian Angel to hold her and assure her that everything would be okay and she would be safe. but Queen Nightmare had taken that from her.

"Guardian Angel, if you can hear me. Please come find me. I'm scared." Fluttershy whispered.

Rainbow and the others were walking the hallways of Queen Nightmare's castle, Rainbow got more worried by the second. Who knows what Queen Nightmare would do to Fluttershy before she got there.

"Rainbow, relax. Fluttershy will be fine. i'm certain."

Rainbow looked to Mystery with a glare.

"Oh i'm Sorry that it's MY Sister's life!" Rainbow said.

Mystery simply rolled her eyes. Sure, she was just as worried but. she was very good at keeping it hidden.

"I'm just as worried Rainbow. but i'm staying focused." Mystery said

They soon came to a split hallway.

"Alright, Rainbow goes with me. Twilight and Rarity go together." Mystery said.

Everypony agreed and split into two groups, Mystery and Rainbow took the left path, and Twilight and Rarity took the right path.

"Let's hope Fluttershy is safe." Rainbow said.

Queen Nightmare had soon decided to give Fluttershy some news.

"Young filly. wake up!" Queen Nightmare commanded.

Fluttershy was never really asleep to begin with, she had been silently crying to herself in fear, but she dried her tears and lifted her head, avoiding contact with the mare.

"Yes?" Fluttershy replied.

"I have some news to tell you." Nightmare said.

"What's that?" Fluttershy asked.

"It seems Mystery and some other ponies have decided to come and rescue you." Nightmare told.

"Really?!" Fluttershy said.

"Don't get excited. Just because she's here doesn't mean she'll get to you." Nightmare said.

Fluttershy could feel the tears coming to her eyes once more.

"Leave me alone." Fluttershy said turning away.

Queen Nightmare left the room and Fluttershy was slowly losing hope after those words came from that mare's muzzle.

Fluttershy only hoped that her Angel would find her in time.

Twilight and Rarity had taken the right path a few minutes earlier. They were now going through a hallway with creepy pony armour and paintings of Queen Nightmare.

"This is VERY disturbing, but we must stay strong." Twilight said.

"Yes, We MUST stay strong." Rarity replied.

Rarity soon bumped into a suit of pony armour and screamed.

"AAAHH!" Rarity shrieked.

"Rarity! are you alright?!" Twilight said.

"I'm quite alright. The pony armour just startled me." Rarity said.

"It's okay Rarity, we need to push on." Twiight said walking foward.

Rarity looked back at the armour and ran after Twilight.

Later with Mystery and Rainbow, they had taken the left path, the left path was a basically a hall of doors.

All they had to do, was find the door with Queen Nightmare and Fluttershy.

"Do you think we'll ever find her?"

Mystery looked to Rainbow with a concerned face.

"Yes. we will find her. Relax Rainbow. it's gonna be okay. i promise." Mystery said.

It felt strange for Mystery to be comforting Rainbow. but she went along with it.

"Thanks Mystery. i'm glad Zecora invented that Potion."

Mystery turned to the cyan alicorn as she continued foward.

"I am too Rainbow. i am too." Mystery said.

Mystery and Rainbow continued onward to Queen Nightmare's lair. They soon found two big, old, wooden Castle doors. The battle was about to begin.


	19. Chapter 19

Mystery and Rainbow pushed open the wooden doors and were met with the smirking face of Queen Nightmare.

Queen Nightmare was a Unicorn with, a deep blue coat, the whites of her eyes were a Deep lime green and her eye color was a Bright red. she had transparent lavender flowing from both of her eyes. She wore some purple eyeshadow on her eyelids. her mane was a wavy look and was purple. her cutiemark was a kitchen knife with blood on it, and finally. She wore a silver necklace and boots.

"Well Well Well... The all famous Mystery shows up for a party. and it seems she has brought a guest!" her voice sounded similar to Rarity's with the elegant accent but with a deep tone.

"Queen Nightmare! You have gone too far!" Mystery growled.

"Oh have i? Well that means i did my job." Queen Nightmare taunted.

"Queen Nightmare. if you don't give up Fluttershy right this moment, then this castle is going to the ground." Rainbow threatened.

"Oh please, what can you do to stop me?" Queen Nightmare asked.

Mystery threw a hard punch to her face which wiped off some of her eyeshadow on her left eye.

"That's what will happen, a war is gonna start." Mystery said.

Queen Nightmare stood from her fall.

"Well, let the battle begin." Queen Nightmare said as she used her dark magic to throw a magic beam at Rainbow.

Rainbow used a magic shield to block the magic beam. Mystery pulled out her walkie talkie to get to Twilight and Rarity.

"Did you girls find it?" Rarity asked.

"Yes, go back and take the left path and go straight, you'll see two big wooden doors." Mystery said.

Mystery snuck behind Queen Nightmare and tackled her.

"Rainbow! go find Fluttershy! i'll deal with this monster!" Mystery said as Queen Nightmare broke free from Mystery's grasp.

Rainbow flew as fast as she could after Mystery told her to find her buttercream colored sister.

"Oh, Fluttershy! Please tell me you are here somewhere!" Rainbow called.

Fluttershy's crying could be heard from way down the hallways. Rainbow had quite a long trip to make.

"Hang on Fluttershy! Rainbow's coming!"

Twilight and Rarity rushed down the left path to Queen Nightmare's Lair. they found the double wooden doors and pushed them open, only to find Mystery once again tackling the unicorn.

"Umm. What's going on here?" Rarity asked.

"I'm holding her down! Help me!" Mystery said.

Twilight and Rarity used their magic into Tool Mare and Pony Kite.

"Never fear Mystery! we will help you with this criminal!" Tool Mare said as she pulled out magic proof rope and tied Queen Nightmare with the rope.

"I hope Rainbow finds Fluttershy soon..." Mystery muttered.

Fluttershy's crying increased as Rainbow walked down the hallway, she reached a dungeon door and Fluttershy's crying was clear as day.

"Fluttershy?"

The crying suddenly stopped.

"R-R-Rainbow?" Fluttershy asked.

"Fluttershy! Are you okay?!" Rainbow asked.

"Yes, i-i-i'm f-fine" Fluttershy answered.

Rainbow used her magic on the door lock and cast a unlocking spell. The door opened and revealed Fluttershy on the floor with her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Fluttershy! Come on!" Rainbow said.

Fluttershy rushed to her sisters open hooves and cried into Rainbow's cyan fur.

"Shhh, Shhh, it's okay, Fluttershy. i'm here now." Rainbow cooed.

"Is Guardian Angel here too?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes, she's dealing with Queen Nightmare right now." Rainbow answered.

Rainbow could tell what Fluttershy wanted and pulled Fluttershy onto her back, Rainbow teleported to Mystery and saw that she and the others dealt with Queen Nightmare pretty well.

"Fluttershy! You're alright!" Mystery said.

Mystery watched as Fluttershy hopped off of Rainbow's back and ran to her.

"Guardian Angel!" Fluttershy said as she wrapped her hooves around Mystery's neck.

"Let's get out of here!" Tool Mare said.

Everypony rushed out of the door with Fluttershy and closed Queen Nightmare's lair door. They all ran down the hall and out of the castle. Mystery pulled Fluttershy close and sighed.

"I'm grateful that you are unharmed and safe." Mystery said.

"Let's all head home." Rainbow said.

What they didn't know is that an unexpected surprise is waiting back home...


	20. Chapter 20

Mystery and Rainbow were now walking back to Ponyville with Fluttershy in hoof. Mystery's cape was being blown by the wind. Rainbow had a worried look on her face.

"Rainbow?"

A ring from her phone interuppted her thoughts. Rainbow looked down at her phone and answered right away.

"Yes? What? No. Well, thank you for informing us." Rainbow said before hanging up.

"it was the doctor. Mom and Dad are gone."

Fluttershy gasped and Mystery right away pulled Fluttershy into a hug.

"Mommy and Daddy are Gone?" Fluttershy said.

"Yep. we're on our own now." Rainbow said.

"Don't worry, Fluttershy. Me and Rainbow are gonna take care of you." Mystery assured.

Fluttershy soon stopped crying and looked at Mystery with a hopeful smile.

"We're sorry for your loss."

Rainbow looked behind her and saw Twilight and Rarity catching up.

"Thank you. We better get back home before your parents start to worry." Rainbow said.

and so, They dropped off Rarity and Twilight at their homes. and they walked back to they're castle, when they walked in, the maids took Rainbow's parka off and hung it up on a hook. they did the same for Fluttershy.

"You two go play, i'm gonna get dinner started." Rainbow said, walking into the kitchen.

"I'm not in a mood for Playing tonight, Guardian Angel..." Fluttershy said.

"Well, how about i tuck you in?" Mystery asked.

Fluttershy nodded and let Mystery take her to her room, Mystery put Fluttershy on the bed and pulled the blankets over her body.

"Goodnight Fluttershy, i'll see you in the morning." Mystery said, watching as Fluttershy closed her eyes.

Mystery made sure that her balcony door and all her windows were locked. Thankfully, they were.

Mystery laid down at the end of the bed and kept watch over Fluttershy.

There was a sudden knock at the door.

"Yes?"

Rainbow opened the door.

"I just got dinner being made. Hows Fluttershy doing?" Rainbow asked.

"She just went to sleep." Mystery said.

"Good. i can't believe we're living on our own now." Rainbow said.

"Don't worry, we'll all be fine." Mystery said.

Rainbow smiled and kissed Fluttershy's forehead, before leaving the two ponies alone for the night.

 **Hey guys, sorry about messing up chapter releases. my Midde sister is in town and she's kinda been distacting me, But anyway. this story is probably gonna end soon sadly. i've had so much fun writing this story. but all good things must end sometime. Welp. See you all next time!**


	21. Chapter 21 (Final)

The next day, Rainbow was in her bedroom drawing on her sketch pad, that's when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in." Rainbow said.

Mystery opened her door.

"Hey Rainbow." She greeted.

Rainbow looked to Mystery with a smile.

"Did you need something?" Rainbow asked.

"Fluttershy wanted me to tell you that she needs you."

Rainbow stood up from her bed and followed Mystery down the hall to Fluttershy's room.

"Fluttershy?" Rainbow called.

"Come in."

Rainbow gently opened erh sisters bedroom door and found her at her own desk, with her ears down and shaking.

"Fluttershy? what's wrong?" Rainbow asked.

"I miss Mom and Dad." Fluttershy said.

Rainbow placed a hoof on her shoulder.

"I know you do, but i promise. it's all gonna be alright. you have me and your Guardian Angel to take care of you." Rainbow assured.

"That's right, Me and Rainbow are going to be there for you." Mystery said.

Fluttershy stood up and brought both her Sister and her Guardian Angel into a hug.

and since then, they lived happily in they're Castle.

The End.

 **Hey everyone, sorry the ending was so short. but it's like almost 1 in the morning when writing this, and i just didn't really think of what to do. But i hoped you enjoyed this none the less!**

 **-PrincessRD**


End file.
